goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Brendan Barney: The Movie (2013)/Transcript
The following is a transcript for the 1996 digitally-animated film, Brendan Barney: The Movie. Script (Shows Columbia Pictures logo) (Shows GoAnimate Studios logo) (Fades into an animated galaxy) Text: Columbia Pictures Presents... (Zooms into the Earth to show Go!Animate City) Text: Population: Go!Animate City (Zooms through various backrounds and then into Brendan Barney's house) Brendan Barney: Ah, it sure is nice today. I get to watch TV, eat snacks and do other stuff. Nothing can possibly ruin this perfect- (A shattering sound is heard) Brendan Barney: What was that? I better go see what it is. (Brendan Barney walks outside to see what happened) Brendan Barney: (shocked) Oh, crap! Please tell me this is just a joke. (The scene cuts to reveal a big hole in Brendan Barney's roof) Brendan Barney: Uh-oh! I better call the house repairman. (on his phone) Hello? House rapairman? This roof had some ashes that went through the roof. (The camera pans over to the hole) Brendan Barney: No, I'm not a troublemaker. I didn't do it. Just come to my house right away. (The camera fades to a close-up of the hole, then pans down to Brendan Barney and African Vulture) African Vulture: My, my! Now how did that happen? Brendan Barney: I don't know. I heard a shattering sound in my living room, and when I walked outside, I looked on my roof and there was a hole in it. (African Vulture is on the roof) African Vulture: Let's just see what I can do. (African Vulture looks at the hole in the roof) African Vulture: Sir? I think I know what your problem is. A villain went onto your roof and used a hammer to break your roof, and I think I know who did it. Brendan Barney: Oh, yeah? Who did it? African Vulture: He was a red hoodie guy who likes baby shows. (Brendan Barney becomes shocked and remembers the red hoodie guy as Luke Gartrell) Brendan Barney: Luke Gartrell! It was him! He was the one! I'm off to find him. Thanks, African Vulture. (Brendan Barney walks of to find Luke Gartrell, then the screen cuts to a UFO with Luke Gartrell in it and zooms in) Luke Gartrell: Yeah! Annoter plan, complete. Time to destroy the Go!Animate Senior and Junior High School. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! (Luke Gartrell flys off and the film's logo fades in, stays for 2 1/2 seconds then fades out) Text: BASED ON AN IDEA BY: CAYBY J (Luke Gartrell flys to the Go!Animate Senior and Junior High School) Luke Gartrell: Now's my time to shine. Fire! (Luke Gartrell destroys the Go!Animate Senior and Junior High School) Luke Gartrell: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! I did it! Time to head back to space. (Luke Gartrell flys back to space and the scene cuts to Brendan Barney) Brendan Barney: Oh, no! What happened to the school? (The scene cuts to the destroyed school, then back to Brendan Barney) Brendan Barney: Luke Gartrell must have done this! I bet he used his lasers and UFO and destroyed the school. If any of this happens again, I'm gonna have to get some people and make a team. (Luke Gartrell is seen flying through space) Luke Gartrell: Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! All of the plans and schemes I've done, they're completed. And now, I'm returning to headquarters to celebrate. (Luke Gartrell flys to headquarters) More coming soon!